El velocista de hielo
by GiselleHlv
Summary: Tipo: Snowbarry. NR-18 (aviso: anti Iris West) Resumen: Era un día más en los laboratorios STAR cuando reciben una extraña visita que cambiaría las vidas de algunos de sus miembros.
1. Chapter 1

Título: **"El velocista de hielo" Capítulo 1 de 2. **

Tipo: Snowbarry. NR-18 (aviso: anti Iris West)

Resumen: Era un día más en los laboratorios STAR cuando reciben una extraña visita que cambiaría las vidas de algunos de sus miembros.

Disclaimer: Personajes de The flash propiedad de Greg Berlanti, Andrew Kreisberg y Geoff Johns para la cadena The CW.

**Laboratorios STAR**

Era el inicio de la primavera. Llevaban un tiempo tranquilos en el laboratorio. Cuando no había villanos, algo tenían que hacer. Y ese algo se turnaba entre entrenar, practicar nuevas técnicas de combate y/o de habilidades metahumanas, comer berlinas, beber cafés y en el caso de Cisco, probar nuevos materiales de seguridad.

Flash volvió de una de sus carreras que casi le traslada en el tiempo, tan solo dos milésimas, lo justo para probar un nuevo traje que le había hecho Cisco, uno que evitaría que cualquier objeto meta le frenase la velocidad. Tema de nanobots y un sinsentido de fórmulas en la pizarra.

Un día más. Pero en esta ocasión no iba a ser así. Nora, la hija de Flash, que en esos momentos vigilaba las actividades de su padre en el túnel de entrenamiento, observó a través de una de las pantallas del ordenador que en el momento en que su padre salió del mismo, no venía solo.

-Chicos... -, dijo en tono suspensivo sin quitar la vista de la pantalla.

Flash entró como un rayo a la sala principal, aun recuperando el aliento.

-Creo que has traído a alguien contigo papá.

En ese momento, Caitlin, que estaba con Sherloque tomando un café al otro lado de la sala, junto al área médica alzó la vista, y ambos comenzaron a acercarse a Nora.

A su vez, Flash, más bien ya siendo Barry Allen, con la máscara quitada, observó fugazmente a la doctora para volver su mirada a la pantalla del ordenador y colocar sus manos en su cintura, expectante.

Nora hizo al resto de la cuadrilla acercarse ya que su madre Iris West acababa de entrar a la sala, junto a Cisco, que traía consigo un guante de Nora que había estado arreglando.

-¿Qué pasa, Nora?-, dijo su madre adelantándose a Cisco con las manos en su cintura cual jefa y colocándose justo enfrente de la pantalla, junto a Barry, casi tapándole la vista a Caitlin y Sherloque; Cisco compartió mirada y levantamiento de cejas con Snow.

-Que hay alguien aquí, un polizón- dijo la chica con mirada de capitán de barco.

La hija velocista rebobinó la imagen de la cámara de seguridad donde se observaba a su padre salir del túnel de entrenamiento y tras él alguien de menor estatura, una sombra azul, se movía rápido como la luz hasta salir de plano.

Iris miró a Barry horrorizada, -¿y a qué esperáis?, ¡eso puede atacarnos en cualquier momento!.-, adoptó la voz cantante.

Nora miró a su madre y frunció el ceño. -Tranquila mamá, si no nos ha atacado ya quizás te estés equivocando.

Caitlin no dijo nada, Cisco miró a Barry, -vamos a dispersarnos, quien lo encuentre antes que grite-, dijo el velocista con una sonrisa y alzó ambas cejas; Cisco agarró a Snow del brazo, -ven conmigo.

-¿Nos reunimos aquí en... quince minutos?. Esto no es tan grande.- dijo Sherloque con misterio saliendo por otra puerta.

Nora siguió la mirada del investigador, y ésta estaba reposada en un café humeante y un plato con berlinas rellenas de crema.

-Ahora lo entiendo-, dijo casi muda, asintiendo, giró su rostro hacia donde su padre se había marchado para saber en qué dirección iba, e ir en la contraria.

En el pasillo de los laboratorios.

-¿Qué le pasa a "la jefa"?-, le dijo Cisco a su amiga Snow, con ironía enfatizando en lo de jefa.

-No lo sé, está súper …, rara-, ella siguió caminando, no le miró pero su rostro era de confusión. -Yo solo quiero trabajar y que salgan las cosas bien.

Cisco le sonrió. No sabría que haría sin ella en los laboratorios, era su mejor amiga, su confidente, y hubiese sido una buena jefa, ella sí que se lo merecía.

Barrieron todo el laboratorio, y todos volvieron inquietos a la sala central.

-¿Nada?-, dijo Cisco, apoyado en la mesa del centro, había sido el primero en llegar.

Según iba entrando, la gente iba negando con la cabeza.

Tras contemplarse entre ellos.

-¿Dónde está Nora?.

La joven se hizo de rogar y su entrada fue en forma de rayo violeta y una personita de metro veinte agarrada del brazo.

-Es muy rápido. No podía alcanzarlo-, le dijo la chica al resto, que miraban estupefactos a ese niño, de cabellos cortos blancos y algo de punta, ojos azules y traje de cuero azul oscuro.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- preguntó Iris, acercándose a él con una falsa sonrisa de desconfianza.

El niño los observó con atención, y su mirada se centró en Caitlin Snow.

-Me llamo William...-, respondió, tragando saliva y soltándose de Nora; pasó al lado de Iris, ignorándola y dejándola a su espalda, ésta se giró estupefacta.

-No he venido a haceros daño-, confesó apenado, su mirada basculó en Barry, y luego de nuevo en Snow, y viceversa, estaba como incrédulo.

Una lágrima afloró de uno de sus ojos, que desapareció en el suelo.

-Vengo de Tierra 7...  
Todos se miraron, no sabían que decir, -yo... -, se giró de nuevo hacia Barry, y le señaló, -soy vuestro hijo-, confesó cogiéndole la mano a Caitlin que miró a Barry con la boca abierta.

-Eso es imposible-, sentenció Iris.

-Soy un velocista de hielo.

-¿Velocista de hielo?- preguntó Nora, intrigada. Iris alzó ambas cejas incrédula y comenzó a moverse nerviosa, discretamente, su pie tamborileaba.

El pequeño asintió, y miró a Caitlin como si la conociera de toda la vida, sus ojos brillaban. La doctora sintió una presión en el pecho y a su vez un vínculo muy fuerte con él, lentamente se puso en cuclillas, él le tocó la mejilla ante la estupefacción de todos, incluso de la propia científica.

-Eres igual que ella...

La respiración se cortó en toda la sala, -y tú eres igual que él...-, el niño ando para acabar corriendo hacia Barry, y abrazarlo con fuerza sobre sus hombros dando un salto.  
-Papá...- cerró los ojos, que inevitablemente se inundaron en lágrimas. Pasaron unos segundos de incertidumbre, y el niño se percató del enfurruñamiento disimulado de Iris.

-Mis padres son vuestras versiones de Tierra 7 ... -, el niño tragó saliva. Iris alzó una ceja, _"no me digas, pensaba que eras de ésta"_, pensó, desconfiada.

-William...- le susurró Nora, animándole a seguir, sintiendo pena por él y a su vez muy identificada, el ir a otro lugar, y el tema padres. De algún modo era como un hermano pequeño para ella.

Barry bajó con delicadeza al niño de 11 años, ante la angustia de todos, a los que se les había hecho un nudo en el estómago sin saber el por qué.  
-He venido aquí porque... a mis padres...-, Cisco miró a Snow que estaba a milésimas del desmayo, -...los han matado.

-¿Qué?.- dijo Barry entrecortado.

-Estábamos en casa y... -, Caitlin tuvo que sentarse en un taburete, y Barry, sin pensarlo, al verla, dio varios pasos hacia ella hasta colocarse detrás del taburete y ponerle una mano en el hombro. Iris fulminó a Barry con la mirada, y éste la esquivó.

El pequeño empezó a andar observando el laboratorio, estaba más calmado y su actitud había cambiado en algo.

-Todo fue en la terraza,...- se quitó los mocos sobrantes con la manga de su cazadora azul, -delante de mi padre y de mí, ese señor le hizo cosas malas a mi madre ...-; silencio sepulcral, la mirada de Caitlin estaba perdida y Barry se alteró, estupefacto, enfadado, aunque nadie se atrevía a decir absolutamente nada, dentro de él había como pocas veces, ganas de venganza.

-Le hizo mucho daño ¿sabéis?-, el niño se acercó al taburete y le cogió las manos a Caitlin, -luego la ahogó en la piscina, ... dos horas antes estábamos jugando allí...- frunció el ceño tanto que su frente estaba totalmente arrugada, no quería volver a llorar, no quería volver a sentirse débil. La mirada de su padre de tierra distinta reflejaba una profunda pena pero la misma arruga en la frente, cosas de genética.

-¿Por qué no se defendió?- dijo la doctora, casi enfadada con su otro yo por haberse dejado pisotear y no salvar a los suyos.

-Lo intentó mam..., ella lo intentó, pero ese hombre llevaba un anillo del que salía un halo rojo, nos deslumbró con él y nos dejó aturdidos, estuvimos, bueno, estuve, sin poderes, horas.

Cait luchaba porque Killerfrost no saliera de dentro de ella, no ahora... o lo rompería todo.

-Qué casualidad...-, dijo Iris tratando de llevar la voz cantante de nuevo, -¿y por qué no pediste ayuda en vez de colarte a escondidas en estas instalac...

Snow la interrumpió en seguida, -detente, Iris...-, sus ojos estaban rojos, -¿qué le pasó a tu papá?.- preguntó ella, que tragó saliva y se cruzó de brazos, sólo quería saberlo todo de ese niño al que se moría de ganas por abrazar y consolar.

-A papá le rompió todos los huesos de las piernas como burla, y luego lo fulminó no sé cómo, acabó echo polvo en el aire-, Snow casi gime de angustia, y Flash le apretó el hombro con fuerza, -y YO...- William se acercó a Barry, pasando al lado de su madre, que giró el taburete, -tampoco pude hacer nada por ti...-, dio varios pasos marcha atrás y de su espalda comenzó a brotar un vaho helado y sus ojos se volvieron blancos, de sus piernas salían rayos rojos que empezaron a envolverle.

Todos reconocieron ese brote de Killerfrost y de velocista en el niño. Se alejó unos pasos de ellos dándoles la espalda y retomó su presencia normal.

-Velocista... de hielo-, susurró Cisco alucinando. -Es un combo de superhéroe, me encanta-, rió.

-¿Y cómo escapaste si tan peligroso dices que era?-, la voz de Iris rompió esa nube de drama familiar, esa química y conjunción se sentimientos.

-Cariño, déjalo, acaba de llegar y viene de una situación dramática, ¿no puedes...-, Barry la tuvo que reprimir, si no lo hacía él lo iba a hacer el resto. Por primera vez en su vida ese día sintió vergüenza ajena.

-Quiero hablar con vosotros a solas-, dijo William, serio.

Caitlin compartió miradas con Barry, sabía que eso les competía a ambos.

Iris miraba bastante seria la escena, mientras iba saliendo Sherloque y Nora de la sala, sin decir palabra, Barry miró a su mujer, alzando ambas cejas y señalando al niño mientras el pequeño se giraba a abrazar a Snow y ésta cerraba los ojos conteniéndose de no llorar.

-Me quiero quedar-, dijo Iris West plantándose, con los brazos en jarra.

-¡Mamá!-, le increpó su hija, volviendo a entrar en la sala para arrastrar a su madre del brazo.

-Tened cuidado, que lo mismo es una trampa, yo solo digo eso, es muy sospechoso- dijo la morena con el dedo tan en alza como una de sus cejas.

La doctora la miró estupefacta, Barry sintió que se estaba pasando, que algo le pasaba con ese niño, o con la situación. Cisco le tocó el hombro a Barry justo antes de salir y le susurró, -piensa...- señalando a la puerta donde había salido una enfadada Iris y a Caitlin que instintivamente le estaba poniendo bien una cosa de la chaqueta.

-Es muy chula-, le había susurrado.

En la sala, los tres a solas.

-Tenemos que ir a Tierra 7- el niño miró a la pareja. -Tengo retenido a quien os hizo aquello, pero fue enviado por alguien y no soy capaz de que me diga quien-.

Barry miró a Caitlin. El niño continuó. -Conseguí quitarle el anillo, y recuperar mis habilidades, pero ya era tarde..., tan solo pude hacer una trampa de hielo para atraparlo y evitar que me matase a mí también.

Habían hecho sentarse al niño en un taburete y ellos estaban de pie frente a él.

-Necesito que habléis con él, porque por mi edad a mí no me echa cuenta-, parecía ofuscado. Barry quiso apoyar a su amiga y le puso una mano en su espalda, ésta lo miró fugazmente.

-Además, quiero que pase miedo. Le dije antes de venir que iba a viajar en el tiempo para traeros... bueno, a ellos, a mis padres, que los traería de vuelta de entre los muertos y que lo recordarían todo-, ambos abrieron los ojos como platos, -¿Qué?.

-Quiero que os hagáis pasar por mis padres y le sonsaquéis de la manera que queráis quien le mandó mataros y por qué-, se cruzó de brazos. 

Pasillo próximo a la sala.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Nora pilló a Iris espiando a través de una rendija de la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

-No me fio de él.

-¿En serio?, mamá, es un niño. ¿Recuerdas cuando yo aparecí por primera vez aquí?. Era una desconocida que decía que era vuestra hija, y era ya mayorcita, por favor, él no tendrá mas de 11 años y acaba de ver morir a sus padres. ¿Qué te está pasando?.

Un ruido dentro y Nora arrastró a su madre varios metros atrás.

Barry abrió la puerta de la sala para que saliera la doctora Snow y el niño, andaron dos metros cuando apareció Iris como si no hubiese estado escuchando.

-Barry, tenemos que hablar.

-Iris, debo de ir a Tierra 7-, siguió caminando tras Caitlin y William, pero Iris le agarró del brazo, Snow, al ver la situación, entró en una sala paralela donde Cisco estaba junto a los ordenadores. Ésta le explicó por encima lo que tenían que hacer.

-Por mí perfecto chaval-, Cisco le extendió el puño para que éste se lo chocara, -y chavalita- miró a su amiga e hicieron lo mismo. El pequeño sonrió por primera vez.

-Lo haremos aquí.-, confirmó Cisco.

Mientras tantos, en el pasillo al otro lado de la pequeña sala...

-Mi amor, no puedes ir. Es peligroso. Tu hija Nora y yo queremos que...

-No mamá, Nora y yo no, yo no estoy de acuerdo contigo; ni tú ni yo vamos a ir a Tierra 7, él es adulto, y es libre de tomar sus decisiones-, Barry miró el suelo apurado, -y ... joder mamá, hablamos de su propio hijo, de alguna manera. Caitlin nos dio espacio cuando aparecí, ¿por qué no haces tú lo mismo?.

Allen la miró serio, -si por Nora lo haríamos ¿por qué no por William?.

-¡Porque no es tu hijo!-, dijo ella obcecada con los brazos en alto, ante el asombro de su familia. -No lo es.

Barry decidió, con pesar e incomodidad, ignorar a su mujer y entrar en la sala donde su amiga y ese asombro velocista de hielo huérfano habían entrado, pero lo que encontró al cruzar la puerta fue el rostro de Cisco molesto y su cabeza agitándose lentamente en negación.

-¿Dónde están?.

Él mantuvo el silencio, Nora asomó la cabeza dentro de forma sigilosa, pasaba de pelear de nuevo con su madre.

-Se han ido...- le dijo el chico de forma cortante, había escuchado toda la conversación, por ende ella y el niño también. -No querían molestaros y se marcharon... así sin más, había cosas más importantes que hacer- Cisco hizo una mueca, y con sus manos en su cintura le repitió, -...piensa-, señalándose a la cabeza. -Y decide por una vez en tu vida.  
Nora volvió al pasillo y se apoyó en la pared, sentía que algo se había perdido, o que quizás su familia feliz no era tan feliz. ¿Sería por Caitlin?, la adoraba, pero todo se estaba complicando por momentos en su mente adolescente.

Barry se quedó confuso, -¿vas a ayudarlos o vas a seguir aquí con tu verdadera familia?.-Cisco no quería ser seco, de hecho no lo era y apreciaba y admiraba a Barry, pero Caitlin le importaba mucho más y ese niño necesitaba a su familia, su otra familia, al completo.

Al hacerle la pregunta retórica le abrió una brecha y le miró. Éste no dijo nada, se limitó a mirar al suelo asintiendo y entrar en aquel portal a otra tierra.

Continuará!

El siguiente y último capítulo está casi terminado, pero me faltan unos retoques, así que voy subiendo éste. ¡Espero que os esté gustando que es mi primer fic snowbarry!


	2. Chapter 2

Título: **"El velocista de hielo" Capítulo 2 de 2. Final**

Tipo: **Snowbarry. NR-18 (aviso: anti Iris West), y pro Nora. **

Resumen: Era un día más en los laboratorios STAR cuando reciben una extraña visita que cambiaría las vidas de algunos de sus miembros.

Disclaimer: Personajes de The flash propiedad de Greg Berlanti, Andrew Kreisberg y Geoff Johns para la cadena The CW.

* * *

**Tierra 7 Hogar de Mark y Caroline**

-¿Cómo se supone que me llamo, Will?-, preguntó Caitlin observando con curiosidad la decoración de la casa, era un hogar grande, muy bonito, acogedor, sería perfecto de no ser por la puerta trasera de cristal que estaba destrozada, aquella pared quemada, la mesa principal volcada y medio resquebrajada cual paso de un huracán.

-Mi madre se llamaba Caroline, y mi padre Mark-, William dio un toque con los dedos a un mueble donde reposaban varios marcos de fotos; en uno de ellos se veía a sus padres en la playa, ella tenía el pelo igual que la propia Snow y Mark era idéntico a Barry, ambos se abrazaban amorosamente, en otra de las fotos con un marco de madera, Caroline estaba con barriga de embarazada de ocho meses y Mark portaba una tarta de chocolate que mostraba a una enfurruñada Caroline.

-Le encantaba el chocolate-, dijo el niño.

Se veían contentos. Caitlin pudo ver anillo de boda. -Se querían mucho, ¿verdad?-, dijo tomando uno de los marcos donde posaban los tres en un fondo azul cielo.  
-Más de lo que piensas.-, fue su respuesta.

Descubrió que William era castaño claro en su forma humana, en la foto él vestía una camiseta de Transformers. -Es del año pasado. Estábamos en el parque de atracciones y papá le cayó el cucurucho de helado a mamá justo a dos segundos del temporizador de la cámara, por eso esas caras...-, el niño tragó saliva y hubo un silencio. Parecía que entonces estaba siendo consciente de que no volvería a ver a sus padres. Cait lo miró tratando de contenerse e instintivamente puso su mano encima de la de él.

Barry había llegado tres minutos antes de aquello, pero se sentía culpable por no haberles acompañado desde el principio y escuchó cómo el niño le hablaba de sus padres a su amiga.

A su lado, colgado en la pared, había un cuadro con una fotografía de lo que sería la boda de ellos dos, Mark abrazaba a una chica igualita a Snow y ésta reposaba su cabeza en su pecho, el fondo era un precioso bosque de árboles verdes, ambos sonreían.

-Tengo tantas preguntas, …-, confesó la doctora a William.

El niño sonrió. -Ella hablaba como tú, lo harás bien-, le guiñó el ojo. La chica le sonrió tristemente.

-Eh...- Barry se presentó abiertamente en el salón e hizo una mueca de disculpas.  
Cait tenía la mirada triste aunque una breve sonrisa brotó al ver que Barry venía sólo, esperaba ver a Iris tras él y no era por nada personal, sino porque esto era cosa de ellos dos, Iris no pintaba nada ahí. Hubiese sido todo más difícil; así que dejó la foto de los tres justo donde la había cogido. -No te preocupes-, sonrió apenada. -Hay cosas que no se pueden controlar-, dijo mirando aun las fotos.

-Ni personas-, añadió el niño, más tajante, con los brazos en jarra.

-Bueno...- Barry miró al suelo, apurado y con una mano tras su nuca, sabía a quien se refería, no quería pensar en ello, -,¿dónde está él?.

-Espera pa... Barry Allen-, tragó saliva. -Así no podéis presentaros ante él-, compartió miradas con los dos, -vais a tener que vestiros como ellos lo estaban cuando...

Caitlin respiró profundamente, todo estaba siendo complicado, aunque la misión no lo era tanto, le tenía ganas a ese asesino, pero lo complicado en sí era el contexto, la situación, sus sentimientos del pasado.

-De acuerdo...-, miró al suelo tratando de sacar fuerzas, aunque se sentía insegura. Notó cómo era observada.

-Vamos a solucionar esto Caitlin-, le dijo Barry con ternura; al pasar por su lado para observar las fotos del mueble de atrás de ella, le tocó delicadamente el hombro y lo apretó, era su forma de decirle que él estaba ahí. A Cait se le erizaron los vellos del brazo.

El niño observó ese momento en silencio, la mirada de su otra madre, y sintió que tenía a sus padres delante, había algo en el ambiente, entre ellos, y eso le gustaba, se puede decir que le reconfortaba.

Los llevó a la habitación de matrimonio, con paredes blancas y moradas, elegante pero a su vez juvenil. La ropa estaba estirada en la cama, que estaba mal hecha.

-No es la que llevaban puesta, tranquilos, rebusqué en los armarios y conseguí una ropa casi idéntica, estábamos en la piscina, no es que estuviésemos vestidos como para una boda-. Hizo una mueca pensativa.

A Caitlin le dio unos vaqueros claros cortos, la parte de arriba era una camiseta corta blanca abierta y abajo un bikini color carmín mas unas sandalias doradas. Barry alzó ambas cejas al ver su vestuario. Y más aun las subió cuando vio que se iba a tener que poner una camisa medio abierta.

La doctora se metió en el baño y Barry se vistió en otra habitación. Asombrosamente la ropa le quedaba como anillo al dedo. Vio su reflejo en el espejo del armario y ahí estaba, siendo su otro yo, Mark, con vaqueros, y la camisa de cuadros azul oscuro y blancos, se tuvo que despeinar un poco tal cual le dijo William, pues habían estado jugando antes del fatídico momento. Nudo en el estómago.

Barry salió de la habitación y bajó al salón, el niño lo miró sorprendido. Tragó saliva y respiró hondo. Era su padre. Era él. Compartieron miradas extrañas, incómodas. Y algún brillo de ojos que ocultaba el dolor.

Sin embargo, diez minutos más tarde "Mark" estaba bromeando con el chico sobre sus pelos de punta y sobre el por qué él no se cambiaba de ropa, -yo no vengo de resucitar...-, alzó ambas cejas y aunque sonrió triste, seguía siendo una broma.

En plena escena apareció Caitlin Snow, con los pantalones azul claro, el bikini carmín que le hacía escote y aquella camisa que dejaba verlo, su pelo largo, reposando sobre su pecho y su mirada era de completa inseguridad.

Barry ladeó la cabeza y tuvo que desviar su rostro hacia otro lado mientras se mordía inconscientemente el labio inferior. Notó su corazón acelerarse.

-¿Cómo estoy?.-, la chica estiró ambos brazos.

-Estás perfecta-, dijo William, quien después miró a Barry. -Y creo que papá opina lo mismo.

Ambos lo miraron sorprendidos y luego se miraron entre ellos, fugazmente, muertos de la vergüenza, y entonces ella se fijó en la ropa de él, ese pecho semi descubierto y ese cabello despeinado.

"_Vamos Caitlin, concéntrate, no pienses en él, no ahora"_, se obligó.

"_¿Pero qué estás haciendo?"_, se riñó Barry en sus adentros. No esperaba esa reacción inesperada, si estaba casado y tenía una familia, ¿por qué al verla a ella así se puso tan nervioso?, parecía estar disfrutando de esa situación...  
-Acompañadme.-, ordenó el niño.

Salieron por la puerta de cristales rotos hacia la piscina. Caitlin se quedó mirando el agua, imaginándose a su otro yo flotando en ella, sintiendo de pronto un malestar.

-Papá estaba allí-, Will señaló a una silla típica de playa, -y tú y yo estábamos jugando desde la piscina con él, así que ...-, cogió de la mano a Snow y acercándola al agua lentamente la empujó de improvisto.

Barry se sorprendió y soltó una risa, pero se frenó, la situación era delicada, sin embargo no había vuelto a tener momentos "a solas" con la doctora, sin presiones, sin preocupaciones, lejos de todo, y de todos.

Cuando Caitlin salió a la superficie de la piscina y sin darle tiempo apenas a dar una bocanada de aire, el niño se lanzó sobre ella, con su ropa de Velocista, ante el asombro de Barry y de la propia Caitlin que se sintió atacada por un niño de hielo risueño y muy guapo, por cierto.

La chica se alzó a la superficie salpicando al niño a posta y nadó hasta agarrase al borde, provocando pequeñas olas para alejarlo de ella, sonriéndole, disfrutándolo; en su barriga sentía cosquillas... ¿maternales?.

-Lo siento...-, dijo el chico echando agua por la boca. -Sólo quería disfrutar un poco antes de ...ponernos serios.-, Snow lo miró con ternura. Era un chico especial, sin duda, y se parecía mucho a él. Miró a Allen, que los miraba pensativo, con sus manos en su cintura. Observando ese patio, y se imaginó a aquella familia feliz, llena de amor, y sintió un malestar en el estómago al pensar en el final que tuvieron y en lo que pudieron sentir.

El niño salió del agua de un brinco y se fue a la ducha de la terraza a aclararse. Mientras tanto Barry se acercaba al borde de la piscina y ayudaba a Caitlin a salir del agua, éste le tendió la mano y ella la aceptó mirándole a los ojos, la agarró con fuerza; pero la escalera estaba rota, un peldaño cedió al poner ésta un pie en el suelo exterior y fue a caerse de bruces a éste. Barry, con sus reflejos Flash, la agarró de la cintura evitando que cayese a aquel duro suelo de mármol. Todo fue a cámara lenta para el velocista, que le pasó la mano tras la cintura notando su piel mojada entre sus dedos. Le dio tiempo a observarla, retirarle un mechón que le cruzaba el rostro y volver a la velocidad de humano.

-Gracias...-, susurró la chica avergonzada, su vello se erizaba de nuevo al haber sentido su brazos rodeándole la cintura, para ella fue apenas un segundo y medio. Evitó su mirada, y éste se vio incómodo ante la comodidad de la situación, no sabría explicarlo, quizás sería el espíritu de Mark, las energías del lugar, del amor que algún día hubo ahí, que sintió que estaba en otro mundo y podía tener el privilegio de besar a su mujer en algún momento.

"_Barry, espabila, sal de este mundo de yupi porque no puede salir bien, no la mires, no la mires"_, se ordenó mentalmente.

La doctora sentía química, ganas de ser ella quien le tirase al agua, pero a su vez, un miedo atroz, y mucha melancolía. Barry fue quien dio el paso, para salir de aquella situación. Se separó de ella para dirigirse a William y sin preámbulos volverle a preguntar, -bueno, ahora sí, ¿dónde está ese malnacido?-, miró al chico que tenía los ojos brillantes, preocupados, pero misteriosos, casi ilusionados. Tuvieron un diálogo mudo de segundos cuyo final del mismo era el de ambos mirando a la doctora Snow que se estaba escurriendo el agua del cabello en el jardín.

-Está en el subsótano...-, le respondió por fin.

Caitlin se acercó a ellos, sus cabellos aun goteaban minúsculas orbes de agua. -¿Dónde?.

-Era la zona secreta. Este chalet tiene un sótano común y un pasadizo escaleras abajo que llevan a otro totalmente impenetrable. El subsótano.

Les hizo un gesto para que lo siguieran.

-¿Y qué hiciste con el anillo?, preguntó "Mark".

-Aquí-, el niño se giró y se sacó de debajo de su traje de cuero azul húmedo, un collar de plata con el anillo colgado de él. Barry asintió. A continuación dejó a Cait ir frente suya, -le hice seguirme hasta el subsótano porque sabía que allí no tendría escapatoria.

Bajaron al sótano, el niño encendió una luz y abrió una puerta que en algún momento había estado oculta tras un armario.

-Por aquí.- Allen se fijó en las tres bicicletas que había en una esquina del sótano, estaban tumbadas, a una le faltaba una rueda.

La escaleras eran del ancho de una persona así que descendieron en fila, Barry dudaba en apoyar su mano de nuevo en el hombro de Cait o ahorrarse molestarla, y en ese momento notó una mano frente a sí, que palpaba el aire en su búsqueda, sonrió satisfactoriamente, y sin dudarlo la agarró y entrelazó sus dedos, sintió que estos eran apretados. La chica giró su rostro un instante para mirarle.

-Vamos a solucionar esto-, le susurró Barry, ésta asintió.

Llegando abajo se toparon con una puerta de hierro.

-Está aquí-, el niño abrió la puerta que tenía varios cerrojos, y crujía como si fuese la de entrada a un castillo. Y entonces vieron un muro de hielo que ocupaba media habitación del pánico, que no era de más de 10 metros cuadrados. Tras esa pared semi translúcida hubo movimiento.

-No intentes hacer nada porque va a ser un error-, dijo Snow amenazante mientras deshacía el muro y Barry echaba hacia atrás al chico.

Tras ese muro, sentado en el suelo, un tipo grande, de tez oscura y cabello trenzando recogido en una cola, sus ojos estaban ocultos tras unas gafas de sol opacas cuyo cristal estaba agrietado.

-¿Pero qué diablos?- su voz era grave y bastante madura, los miró incrédulo.

-Te dije que los traería de vuelta y los he traído, y créeme, no están contentos-, dijo el niño, envalentonado aproximándose a él. "Sus padres" lo volvieron a echar hacia atrás. -Will, no te acerques.

-Dime malnacido. ¿Quién te envió a matarnos?.-, dijo Barry colocándose junto a Caitlin.

El tipo observó la estancia con tranquilidad.

-Mirad, yo solo mato cuando me pagan, es mi trabajo. Matar, cobrar. Eso es todo.

-¿Pero quién te contrató?.-, insistió Barry, éste miró al niño que se había cruzado de brazos.

El asesino se rió con su voz grave.

-Te ha preguntado quién, hijo de ...-, Caitlin lo agarró de las solapas de su camisa morada, un par de mechones blancos aparecieron en su cabello y los ojos brillaban como perlas.

El tipo trató de quitarle las manos de la solapa y ésta se deshizo. Barry se enfadó aun más.

-A mi familia no se la toca-, dijo enfurecido adoptando la posición de Snow, dejándola a ella tras su espalda a modo de protección.

-Oh, vamos, tu mujer disfrutó conmigo más de lo que jamás hubiese disfrutado contigo.-, Barry le propinó un puñetazo en la cara que le hizo perder las gafas y sus ojos grises pálidos guiñaron por la luz clara de la lámpara.

-Menciona una vez más a mi mujer y yo seré el que disfrute... - Barry comenzó a vibrar su mano y le hizo un corte en el cuello, no profundo como quisiera, pero lo suficiente para que se asustara,

Caitlin lo miró, -Mark, para-, le agarró de la muñeca al ver que no quitaba la vibración.

-Primero tenemos que encontrar a ese animal que lo contrató.- Se miraron intensamente y con la respiración agitada por la adrenalina.

El niño estaba sentado en el suelo, junto a la puerta, observándolos. Después de haber llevado a "sus padres" al malo malísimo y ellos tomasen las riendas, sentía que le faltaban las fuerzas. ¿Y si se lo dice qué?, lo pillarían, harían justicia, sí, la deseaba, pero cuando todo acabase y todos pagasen ellos se irían a su tierra y él se quedaría solo.

-Se llama Cass, creo que viene de Cassandro o algo así, es un metahumano con visiones del futuro, es empresario de una gran compañía de seguros.

Cait alzó una ceja, -¿y por qué a una persona así podría interesarle...

-Lo vio en una visión de esas suyas, vibraciones las llamaba...-, Barry miró a Caitlin asombrado. El tipo se fue a poner en pie y estos se lo impidieron, -¡no!, dinos qué vio.

-Uff, qué pesados. Yo que sé, creo recordar que vio a Flash deteniéndole en un futuro próximo y que su mujer iba a sacar a la luz todos sus fraudes y eso lo dejaría en la ruina.

-¿También te mandó matarle a él?.

Caitlin señaló al crío, se sorprendió al verlo sentado, cabizbajo. -¿estás bien?-, le susurró, él asintió.

-No, él fue un daño colateral. Pero lo hubiese tenido que hacer para no dejar testigos.

Barry apretó su puño con fuerza, luchando por no pegarle de nuevo.

-¿Dónde está ahora?.

-En su casa, ¿no te fastidia?.

No aguantó más. Le estaba sacando de quicio. Barry le dio una patada en la entrepierna.

-¿Disfrutas con esto cabrón?.- Snow se sentía sorprendida por ese otro Barry al que no conocía y rota por dentro al ver que ese niño lo estaba presenciando todo, ahora de pie, en la entrada. -William sal de aquí, no tendrías que estar viendo esto.

-Pero quiero hacerlo-, se cruzó de brazos, su mirada era fría, y a veces chispeaba en blanco como Frost.

Finalmente, agarrotado por la patada en sus sendas y malvadas portes les dio finalmente la dirección. Lo maniataron, e hicieron que el niño llamase a la policía. No quedaba otra, no iban a llevarlo a tierra 1, sin poderes porque estaba sin el anillo era sólo un sicario humano, y se merecía por ello castigo de humanos.

**Casa de los 7 **

Barry y Snow estaban escondidos en la planta de arriba observando como la policía se llevaba al sicario. Aun llevaban la ropa de Caroline y Mark y seguían creyéndose que eran ellos, y que su hijo se estaba portando como un campeón dándole su versión a los policías. A fin de cuentas él era solo un niño huérfano.

Ellos estaba sentados en el suelo de madera, para no ser vistos. Barry miró a su amiga, analizando cada mueca y mirada, su instinto le llevó a darle un beso en la cabeza; ella se sorprendió, lo miró, y con sonrisa apenada y cansada la apoyó en su hombro, éste tendió a rodearle la cintura con una mano para abrazarla de lado y ella con la otra buscó su otra mano para agarrarla. Todo era tranquilidad, pausa. Momento de respirar, de conectar. Y de meditar...

**Laboratorios STAR**

Iris había rogado a Cisco que la dejase ir a Tierra 7, solo con fines de hacer un reportaje sobre villanos de otras tierras para su blog. Éste, como era obvio, había rechazado la petición dos y tres veces, a la cuarta le dijo, -de acuerdo, irás, pero conmigo.

-No creo que vayas a escribir nada mamá... -, dijo Nora apareciendo por la puerta de entrada a la sala de ordenadores, había estado escuchando, -iré yo contigo.- Nora sentía que ella era la que estaba ejerciendo de madre.

Cisco abrió una brecha a Tierra 7, más o menos donde la hubo abierto la vez anterior, aunque por suerte aparecieron en una de las habitaciones de arriba y no en el hall. Habían llegado cuando todo había acabado y había aun movimiento abajo de la policía, aunque no llegaban a verles. Salieron del cuarto, mirándolo todo, Iris criticaba la decoración de la casa, -pues a mí me gusta-, dijo Nora. Saliendo al pasillo que daba a la escalera de bajada se encontraron con la escena de Snow y Barry observando a escondidas a los policías, abrazados, parecían un matrimonio que miraban como su hijo se iba a la universidad y dejaba su hogar.

-Lo sabía, lo sabía, ellos dos tuvieron algo-, le susurró de forma conspiranoica a su hija, su pie tamborileaba nervioso y su puño se clavaba en su cintura, -Barry me dijo una noche que habíamos bebido de me más, que él y la doctora Snow- dijo con rintintín -salieron una noche a cantar a un karaoke y que ella estaba tan borracha que la tuvo acompañar a casa, ponerle el pijama y acostarla en la cama...-, Iris miró a Nora con desdén y luego con odio a la pareja, -seguro que se ahorró detalles...-, respiraba agitadamente, - porque velocidad humana, le quitaría la ropa rápido como la luz, pero a vistas de velocista, y tú lo sabrás..., toda la realidad va con detalle a cámara lenta... Lo supe cuando tuve la oportunidad de ser velocista aquella vez... -, negaba con la cabeza y fruncía el ceño.

-Mamá, definitivamente desvarías, eres más infantil que yo.

Iris la miró, -cuando seas mayor lo entenderás-; Iris se dispuso, furiosa, a acercarse a la pareja pero por suerte Nora tuvo reflejos y con velocidad luz la detuvo y la metió de nuevo al cuarto por donde habían aparecido, miró su reloj interlocutor de muñeca y dijo en voz baja pero agitada-¡Cisco, sácanos de aquí!.

**Seguros Force**

Ya era la hora, habiendo sido detenido el sicario Barry y Caitlin se dirigieron al edificio que regentaba el metahumano. Esta vez necesitaban ser KillerFrost y Flash para llevar a cabo la acción.

-No imaginas lo que ha peleado Cait para que yo no saliera cuando estabais interrogando a ese imbécil...

-Imagino-, Flash no se atrevió a mirarla.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó, con su voz grave.

-Si esto no sale bien, si él se sale con la suya, ¿que pasará?.

Frost sacó el labio inferior en acción de indecisión.

-Lo buscaremos de nuevo, … supongo.

Siguiendo las pautas del asesino, que aunque desconfiasen de él, era lo único que tenían, dieron con el despacho de Cassandro.  
Flash le agarró el brazo a Frost para llevarla a la terraza de esa misma planta y entrar por allí.

El sol irradiaba con fuerza, el velocista miró a Frost, -¿lista?.

-Siempre-, asintió.

Caminaron a hurtadillas hasta la puerta de entrada y tras pasar por un hall donde sólo había un sofá de cuero marrón lo localizaron. Allí estaba, en sus despacho, de espaldas, sentado en una silla que claramente costaba más que sus sueldos juntos, fumándose un puro habano y bebiendo de una copa de vino blanco.

"_Hijo de.."_, pensó Flash.

-¿Le congelo la cabeza y la convierto en granizada?-, dijo Frost con ira.

Él la miró compasivo. -Primero hablaremos con él.

Entraron a hurtadillas, y cuando lo rodearon se llevaron la sorpresa, se trataba de la versión de Cisco de Tierra 7.

-¿Cisco?.

-Eh, eh, eh.- Cass se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia atrás con miedo, -¿Qué sois, fantasmas?, ¿o he desperdiciado mi dinero en ese sicario de mierda...?-, dijo tratando de ser soberbio pero sus ojos mostraban otra cosa.

-Esto no lo veías venir, ¿verdad?. - dijo Frost, cabreada. Y le lanzó una barra de hielo a sabiendas que solo lo rozaría.

-No somos fantasmas, somos de verdad y hemos venido a hacer justicia.

El chico se rió.

-¿Justicia?, ¿a mí?. A mí eso no me va.

El otro Cisco abrió un portal y se teletransportó detrás de Frost, la agarró de la cintura y abrió el portal al borde del bajo muro de la terraza colindante.

Flash corrió hacia ella y éste amenazó con tirarla.

-¿En serio crees que puedes hacerlo?-, dijo la propia Killerfrost, a dos milímetros del vacío tratando de hacer una daga de hielo para defenderse, sin embargo no pudo.

-¿Pero por qué...?.

El chico sonrió malvado y mostró su mano, en él un anillo dorado resplandeciente, -¿qué pensabais, que le iba a dejar a ese mindundi un anillo tan valioso si solo tuviese uno?, los fabrico chavales, y tengo más. Y ahora sin poderes chica de pelo blanco, ¿qué harás?.

La empujó hacia afuera y la perdió de vista, -¡noo!-, gritó Flash que corrió en dirección a ellos, perdiendo la velocidad a cada centímetro.

Cass iba a escaparse a través de su portal y Barry se lanzó sobre él y de un único puñetazo en la parte baja de la mandíbula lo dejó inconsciente-, también se hacer esto-, le dijo rabioso quitándole el odioso anillo que tanto mal había hecho y lanzándolo al tejado del edificio. El portal de él se había cerrado.

Volviendo a la realidad se asomó al borde con la intención tirarse por él aun sin saber si tendría ya de vuelta su velocidad, pero respiró al ver a su Killerfrost agarrada al borde.

-¿Ya... ya est...-, decía Frost agarrada de una mano al borde inferior del muro y tratando de hacer hielo con la otra, antes de que pudiese hacer nada Barry la había agarrado de la cintura y la había subido de nuevo.

Aparecieron en el suelo, extasiados. Bocarriba, ella le miró, y luego giró su cabeza hacia a Cass que estaba inconsciente en una postura extraña.

Volvió a mirar al velocista, -gracias, no sé que haríamos Cait y yo sin ti.- Le sonrió. Él hizo lo mismo.

-Pues te meterías en menos líos seguro-, le dijo ayudándola a levantarse.

Flash mostró su reloj intercomunicador para llamar a Cisco y contarle las no buenas nuevas y el tema del anillo éste abrió una brecha donde estaban.

-No es por nada, pero yo soy más guapo-, bromeó el chico, que miró a la pareja con cariño.

-Supongo que he de decir que lo siento.

-¿Por qué?-, Frost puso sus manos en su cintura.

-Por... bueno, soy yo.

-No eres tú Cisco-, le dijo Barry.

-Ya, pero... en fin. No sé que hacer con él. ¿Seguro que no queréis tirarlo por ahí?-, señaló más allá de la azotea.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza. -Todos hemos tenido segundas oportunidades-, dijo Frost mirando a Flash y luego al suelo.

-Y han merecido la pena-, dijo el chico, mirándola de reojo. Cisco ladeó la cabeza y frunció el ceño. Siempre supo que algo había entre ellos.

-Bueno, amigo. ¿Qué hiciste con el anillo?.

Un rayo se lo trajo -Toma, antes de que nos deje sin poderes de nuevo.

-Ya no pasará.-, lo introdujo en una caja con luces azules. -yo me encargo.

-Gracias-, le dijeron.

-Y tened cuidado-, les sonrió antes de desaparecer.

**A las afueras del chalet de los Allen.**

Caitlin y Barry estaban parados en la puerta.

-Estás triste por nuestro... , por William, ¿verdad?

La mirada de ella estaba perdida observando la puerta principal.

-Estoy triste por todo Barry...-, le confesó.

-Pero hemos conseguido hacer justicia, el sicario ha sido detenido, el meta... bueno, ya veremos que hacemos en tierra 1,..., al menos no se olvidará de Caroline y Mark en su vida.

Ella negó con la cabeza inmediatamente, sentía que eso había pasado ahora a segundo plano.

-¿Qué te pasa?.

Miradas, directas de él, esquivas de ella.

-William no se merecía esto.-, Cait se adentró en la casa, William se había quedado con los servicios sociales a pesar de ellos, pues no debían de ser vistos ya que oficialmente estaban muertos.

-Además Barry yo...-entraron al salón y ella se sentó en el sofá, -siento que me he perdido tanto... -, frunció el ceño. -Todo me pasa por estúpida- se ofuscó consigo misma, de manera algo infantil, pero totalmente sincera, recogió sus piernas bajo ella.

-No eres estúpida Cait.- se sentó junto a ella le acarició el hombro suavemente.

-Sí lo soy- su mirada se desvió milésimas a los labios de Barry y luego a su mano en su hombro, -lo soy por ser una persona insegura, por no valorarme, por no haberme dejado llevar cuando tuve la oportunidad,….- confesó mirando a la pared, al fondo el cuadro de Caroline y Mark.

-¿A qué te refieres?.

-Déjalo Barry.- La chica se fue a levantar del sofá pero éste la cogió del brazo y la hizo sentarse de nuevo.

-No-, la miró serio.

-No puedo...-, sus ojos brillaban.

-Vamos Cait, sólo hazlo, dímelo-, en el fondo Barry podía intuir algo, no todo, pero aquella frase de Cisco le había hecho comerse la cabeza.

Ella miro al techo pensativa, tragó saliva. -¿Recuerdas aquella vez que salimos a tomar algo?, cantamos en un karaoke.

-Sí, claro. Como olvidarlo, me reí mucho contigo-, sonrió mirando a la lámpara del techo, recordando hasta la canción.

-Sí,...Pues verás yo...-, se acomodó mejor en el sofá, -... tenía la esperanza de que esa noche pasase algo entre nosotros-, apretó los labios y respiró hondo,-me gustabas desde que te vi por primera vez, pasaron muchas cosas después, lo sé, Roni, Iris, todo, pero te veía todos los días, y cada vez que te superabas y te ibas convirtiendo en Flash... Yo te admiraba tanto que sentía que jamás podrías fijarte en mí, estabas a otro nivel.-, lo había hecho, se sentía aliviada a la vez que culpable sumado a estar aun más triste recordando todo aquello.

Barry, no supo qué decir, porque.. ¿qué se le dice a una amiga que se está declarando en una casa donde su otra yo formó una familia con su otro yo?.

-Tierra 7 es el reflejo de lo que me hubiese hecho feliz...- señaló a la casa, y negó con la cabeza con su mirada perdida.

Barry no dijo nada, sus labios sellados, sus pupilas dilatadas se desviaron a una de las fotos donde ambos estaban montados en un columpio con un niño chico en brazos de ella.

-Me quiero quedar.-, confirmó Caitlin.

-¿Qué?.-, Barry salió de sus pensamientos y se puso en pie.

-Aquí, en Tierra 7, con William, me cambiaré de look, lo adoptaré y si quiere nos mudaremos-, las manos de ella se refugiaron entre sus piernas, tímida.

-Yo...-, su mano estaba sobre su cintura y deseó que alguien se presentara allí, cortara ese hilo de sentimientos y pensamientos, esa conversación decisiva y le ayudase a ser un cobarde egoísta y hacer cómo que no había pasado nada.

-Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras...- tragó saliva, algo se le había roto por dentro, si se quedaba no la volvería a ver, ni a ese asombroso chico fruto de alguna manera, de ellos dos.

-Vete con tu familia, Nora es un amor de chica, lo vale oro-, le sonrió.

Barry la ayudó a levantarse del sofá y la atrajo a él para abrazarla. Su cabeza reposó entre su hombro y su cabello aun olía a cloro. Cómo la echaría de menos.

Ella apretó sus brazos rodeándole la espalda, no quería que se fuese, no, pero él tenía una vida allí, y ella tendría que empezar una aquí, aunque volvería para despedirse del resto sentía que todo acababa allí.

Silencio cómodo, y doloroso. Hasta que Barry dijo una frase reveladora. -Me gustaría dividirme en dos, y poder quedarme aquí contigo.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, éste le devolvió la mirada, tímido, esquivo, ojos brillantes. Cait dudaba de su había escuchado lo que creía haber escuchado.

-No pasa nada... saldré adelante.-, le dijo dulcemente, se separó unos centímetros. Sonreía, pero su mirada triste le rompía el alma. Barry tuvo que girarse.

-Espera... -dijo una voz más grave.

El tiempo se detuvo para él, ahora todo era más blanco, Killerfrost poseyó a Caitlin Snow, sus cabellos blancos y sus ojos brillantes eran los que ahora le miraban, solo que en vez de dolor había indignación. -Somos autosuficientes, guapo-, le dijo rodeándolo hasta estar de nuevo frente a frente y colocando la palma de su mano en su pecho, le hizo dar dos pasos atrás, -vete con tu happy family, y no la hagas sufrir más, cariño.- le dijo Frost con desdén.

La espalda de él se topó contra la pared y ella seguía apretándole el pecho.

-¿De acuerdo, Flash?- . Dijo estirando la S final, su mirada era de enfado aunque también de frustración, pero sus labios azul oscuro como el cielo, y su pecho agitado decía que había algo más.

-Vete ya Barry Allen, vete o...-, silencio, hubo un viento fuerte que la envolvió y le agitó la melena, y ahora, sin más preámbulos, Barry Allen era Flash. A Frost le encantaba Flash y eso era lo que le faltaba...

-Eres malo.- Su mano derecha estaba sobre su cintura pero la otra le tenía cogido el pecho de nuevo. El alzó ambas cejas. -No me obedeces, velocista.-, Todo estaba comenzando a ser un juego y bastante peligroso. Ella lo había arrinconado contra la pared, porque como buen velocista había vuelto justo donde estaba.

-Ni tengo que hacerlo, jefa-, movió la cabeza con maldad simulando un gesto de soberbia que poco iba con él,chulería, sonrisa maligna, sus ojos más oscuros.

-Que idiota eres, Flash-, dijo Frost sonriendo apretaba su cuerpo contra él y sintió que era el momento, la oportunidad, el ahora o el nunca...Sin esperas, lo agarró del cuello y sus labios envolvieron los de Flash en un beso apasionado. Labio con labio, frío y calor, o más bien calor y calor. Y de repente, aquella triste despedida se estaba convirtiendo en una situación de deseos descontrolados, donde no se sabia quien quería poseer a quien.

Él deslizó sus dedos por los labios azules de ella y sus ojos blancos brillaron, su aliento de hielo rozaban los labios de Flash sintiendo éste los suyos fríos. -Cuidado, que la última vez que hiciste esto me congelaste de verdad.

Ella sonrió sobre sus labios recordando. -Algo malo habrías hecho..- le susurró, y el siguiente beso se alargó, al igual que sus brazos que se rodeaban mutuamente, éste metiéndolos bajo aquella gabardina oscura para acariciarle el trasero, ella apretándole los brazos.

¿Pero... darían el paso?.

Barry tenía una espina clavada dentro y tuvo una petición para Frost.

-¿Qué?.

-Déjame verla...- su mirada ahora era seria.

-¿Sabes que lo mismo..., ah vale, ella me está hablando ahora.- Refunfuñó e inclinó la cabeza. -Porque ella es la que manda-, le miró con falso odio y al segundo, Caitlin volvió a ser ella misma, con sus cabellos rubio oscuro y su ropa de siempre. -Hola...- le susurró tímida, su pecho aun estaba agitado, sus labios rojos, y Flash recuperó su aspecto barriliano, sentándose al lado de ella y cogiéndole la mano.

-A veces necesito una ayuda y...-, se volvió a sentar en el sofá, -no sabía si te volvería ver,...lo siento.-, no se atrevió a mirarle.

-No trates de justificarte, no sientas nada...- Barry le habló con toda la honestidad y se sentó a su lado, no había desaparecido el deseo, pero su corazón estaba por encima.

El chico le acarició el brazo, ella observaba su mano, deseaba besarle. Barry apretó los labios, extendió su brazo por el sofa y jugó con su cabello recogido en una coleta. Dejó que todo fluyera con naturalidad, y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sin despegarse, otro en la comisura de los labios, y ella le correspondía con otro, hasta encontrarse. Se besaron, ahora siento humanos, Barry la besaba de forma tierna, sentía que la estaba queriendo más y más. Con pesar se separó de ella.

-Que difícil es todo...

-Dímelo a mi.- dijo Cait mirando el televisor apagado, sus mejillas aun estaban sonrojadas.

Barry apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

-Mi Caitlin Snow, ¿que hago, que hago?.

Le besó la frente y se levantó con la escusa de que iba a que le diese el aire, a las afueras, en el jardín de la entrada activó el interlocutor de muñeca que abría linea con Cisco.

-¿Estás solo?.

-Sí, ¿cuándo venís?. Mi otro yo está encarcelado, pero receptivo, creo que podemos hacerle cambiar de actitud con el tiempo..

-Bien..., me alegro.

-¿Que te pasa?, ¿esta todo bien allí?.

-Estoy en un dilema Cisco, y creo que eres el único que podría aconsejarme.

El joven moreno frunció el ceño, estaba en la sala de mecánica, donde arreglaba el equipo.

-Ha pasado algo... bueno han pasado muchas cosas y...

-¿Caitlin?.

-Sí... Se quiere quedar aquí, en Tierra 7, adoptar a William y sacarlo adelante.

-Va... la entiendo pero la echaría de menos a morir, sin dudarlo es importante aquí. Aun así, ¿cuál es el problema?.

-El problema es que yo... Que nos hemos...- silencio de ambos. -Cisco. Si vuelvo al pasado y evito que los padres de William mueran...

-Aparte del peligro de cambiar las cosas, con suerte todo sería normal salvo que dejarías a Cait sin niño, y sin Flash. Sin su Flash...

-¿Por qué dices lo de su Flash?.

-Déjalo, y amigo, decide.-, repitió el consejo.

De repente una señal se interpuso a la de Cisco.

-Papá...

-¿Nora?-, Barry golpeó con el dedo el interlocutor, -Cisco, ¿no me dijistes que estabas solo?.

-Y lo estaba papá, pero necesitaba tener algunas respuestas.

-Nora...- dijo Cisco. -¿quieres salir de mi linea?.

-A decir verdad no, necesito hablar con mi padre, a solas...

-Ah, muy bien, muy bien-, dijo con rintintin, -me voy de mi propia linea, cuando me vuelvas a robar algo avísame-, parecía enfadado pero no lo terminaba de estar porque le caía genial esa niña.

Cuando Nora comprobó que estaban solos dijo: -Papá, no soy tonta.

Barry se apoyó en el muro interior que rodeaba la casa, arriba había arbustos decorativos.

-Mamá fue a Tierra 7 y te vio con Caitlin,...

Silencio y respiración agitada de él. _"No, no, no, no"_, pensó el chico.

-No, no vio el beso, pero yo sí porque volví y os escuché hablar.

Barry no sabia donde meterse, a pesar de la distancia sentía que era una riña de madre a hijo cuando lo ve fumar a escondidas por primera vez.

-Lo siento, lo siento, de verdad que …

-Shhh, calla papá. Tengo una idea. Yo quiero a mamá, con sus más y sus muchos menos, que últimamente van creciendo..., pero Caitlin me encanta, es una chica estupenda, es buena, inteligente, guapa, y merece ser feliz.- Puso sus brazos entre sus piernas, aunque él no la veía. -Podríamos hacer una proyección tuya, crear un doble.

-¿Cómo?

-Lo vi en el futuro, de este modo, si quieres podrías quedarte con ella en Tierr la vez seguirías aquí con mamá. El Flash de allí no tiene familia fuera, no te sentirás mal... Será como vivir dos mundos. Y no es que vayas de uno a otro es que te acordarás de los dos, que estarán separados ¿Papá?, ¿papá?.

Caitlin se había asomado por la puerta de entrada y escuchó sólo la parte de la conversación en la que Nora les daba la solución a sus vidas; se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de madera, que chirrió y Barry la miró. Su Snow parecía impaciente, ilusionada, temerosa. ¿Aceptaría?.

**Cinco meses mas tarde**

Nora llevaba planeando desde hacía meses hacer una escapada a Tierra 7 para ver a su padre. Tuvo que poner mil excusas a su madre para que no sospechara nada y tratar de salir sin que el Barry-padre de su tierra se diera cuenta.

No quería molestar a su otro padre, por eso, casi que prefirió ir sin avisar. Lógicamente, al final se habían mudado, aquella casa le traía malos recuerdos a William y vivían en un adosado más humilde, sin piscina. Nadie quería piscina.  
La chica sabía donde se habían ido a vivir porque su propio padre se lo dijo en un mensaje.

Dio una rápida y veloz vuelta por la ciudad, ni siquiera quería tomar un café con ellos; bueno, mentira, en verdad sí que lo quería, cenar, pasar un fin de semana, dos, unas vacaciones, hasta vivir, en aquellas rachas en las que su madre Iris estaba inaguantable, pero no deseaba intervenir en la historia familiar de tierra 7, donde eran ellos tres. Por ello se planteó sólo saber que estaba todo bien y que estaban sanos y salvo, observar y sonreír al verles. Y así hizo. Dio con ellos, en el paseo de costa junto a la playa, sobre un carril bici, Barry, Caitlin, que ahora estaba pelirroja, por eso del cambio de look, y Nora al no reconocerla de lejos, se había asustado, estaban montando en bicicleta junto a William, el William niño de pelo castaño y vaqueros. En fila, adelantándose, se les veía felices.

Casi no reconocía a su padre, con su gorra, t con las bromas, las risas de Caitlin, risas de las de verdad, y las miradas de niño querido en Willian. Parecían salidos de un anuncio.

Los observaba de lejos, derramando una lágrima de emoción. Y Nora acabó riéndose cuando Caitlin se tropezó con una mujer a la que le hizo mancharse con su propio helado. La situación fue divertida, sobretodo por las risas escondidas de los Allen, y el apuro de la doctora. -Perdone, perdone, no sabe usted cuanto lo siento.

-No te preocupes chica, estaba probando un sabor nuevo y no me gustó nada, no sabía qué hacer con él.

-¿Y su camisa?.

-Tampoco sabía qué hacer con ella-, se encogió de hombros y todos acabaron riéndose.

Y entonces Nora se dio cuenta de algo, su padre era libre, libre de verdad. No es que en Tierra 1 lo pasase mal, pero tras la despedida de Caitlin las cosas habáin cambiado. Hubo muchas peleas y días del equipo sin hablarse.

Nora aprovechó su viaje para comprarse una hamburguesa de un puesto ambulante que la estaba mirando desde que llegó, tanto correr le daba hambre.

Dando el primer mordisco una mano se posó sobre su hombro, al girarse se topó de frente con Caitlin Snow.

-Oh, oh, Hola-

-Nora...estás aquí-

-eh, sí, bueno, yo solo quería...

La doctora la abrazó.

-Gracias por todo-

La chica sonrió tímida. Caitlin se separó para mirarla con orgullo, le acarició el pelo y le besó la mejilla maternalmente, se había quitado el casco de bici pero su look era deportivo.

-Te queremos mucho Nora, no lo olvides, si estamos aquí ahora es gracias a ti.-, Snow desvió su mirada hacia Barry que llevaba a cuestas a William y lo tiraba a la arena de la playa, ambos comenzaron a lanzarse arena.

-Y yo a vosotros...

-Sabes que nos tienes aquí para lo que necesites.

-Lo sé.

Quizás todo suceda por una razón, quizás estaba predestinado que un matrimonio muriese para que naciese otro. Nadie lo sabía, quizás estaba predestinado salvar a Cassandro de un futuro oscuro, quizás...

**FIN**

Mi primer fic snowbarry. Espero que os haya gustado. Disculpar la tardanza. Metí algo de Killerflash que porque también me gusta ;)


End file.
